


The Object of his Desire

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fetish, Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, 2008.</p><p>Prompt: Gene has a fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Object of his Desire

.

 _Christ, it’s magnificent! The biggest one I’ve ever seen. To look at Tyler’s scrawny body you’d never guess he had anything like this hanging off him._

Gene caressed it slowly, with just his fingertips, savouring the moment, salivating like one of Pavlov’s dogs.

 _Can’t bloody wait any longer._

Gene closed his mouth slowly around the object of his desire, making a few exploratory swipes with his tongue, drawing it in further.

 _Salt… and sweat… and Sam. So very Sam._

Gene tightened his mouth and sucked hard. Unable to resist he bit down slightly, feeling the skin give a little under his teeth, feeling the hardness beneath. Sam moaned above him. Gene moved his hand to cradle him, caressing Sam’s flesh. Gene could feel his cock harden further, knew he was in danger of coming in his trousers without Sam ever touching him.

Gene bit hard, tasting the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Sam jerked and leaned down to run his fingers into Gene’s hair, pulling to try to drag him upwards.

“Fuck Gene! I swear if you don’t suck my cock right now I’m never letting you anywhere near my feet again!”

 

.


End file.
